


Worship

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Original Character(s), Wayfarer's Haven, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Iica had tried everything he could think of; he read whenever his attention wasn’t fleeting, prayed until the words melded together and ceased sounding like an actual language, wished for something —anything— to give him a sign that the gods were fuckinglistening. He even vowed, desperately, to do whatever was demanded of him, no questions asked.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ' _Worship_ '.
> 
> Rose belongs to Sanzuwu #105930 on FR.
> 
> Unless otherwise stated, characters are in humanoid form.

**[Iica](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=22273854)**  had tried everything he could think of; he read whenever his attention wasn’t fleeting, prayed until the words melded together and ceased sounding like an actual language, wished for something —  _anything_  — to give him a sign that the gods were fucking  _listening_. He even vowed, desperately, to do whatever was demanded of him, no questions asked.

Eventually, even with the generous attempts of help from  **[Katan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32936697)**  and  **[Niiru](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=34626121)** , and visits from priests that were passing through, he gave up.

It had all been for naught. He was to be crippled and useless for the rest of his life — a shell of what he once was, once  _could_  be. Trapped in a body that had turned against him.

He had vehemently believed this until a woman, who happened to be passing through the Haven, entered his room one afternoon with Katan. Introducing herself as  **[Rose](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=22809371)** , she, having briefly overheard about his physical ailments while in the clan’s marketplace, claimed to be a healer and offered her help.

That was, until they were left alone.

She hadn’t wasted any time with explaining who she was, where she came from, and why she had asked to see him. A follower of  **Beledhgotha**  — “an old, but ‘much more reliable’ deity in comparison to Sornieth’s own eleven” — it was her duty to find others who were lost and in need, and show them a new light, of what Beledhgotha had to offer.

At the time, it had sounded too good to be true. If the main eleven were as useless as he, what help would some obscured “deity” be?

Though extremely skeptical, Iica agreed to look into it, if only for something to do. After being introduced to the basics, and given an old-looking, thick book, she left, promised to return once in a while to check in on him.

The sickly fae kept his new interest a secret from everyone except his loyal familiar, Lea.

Three months later, when he was more than ready to give up on Beledhgotha, too, he awoke with only dull aches. Quickly realizing that it was the first time since before his unfortunate attack in the ice fields — that  _something_  was  _finally_  listening — he promptly broke down.

Hope flickered to life within him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
